Season 1 Episode 1
Plot School Counselor Akihito informs new transfer student Ryoji Shida that he thinks Dakugeto Institute of Higher Education is a perfect place for a delinquent like Ryoji to be whipped into shape. Ryoji disagrees telling Akihito that over half of the students don't even graduate. Akihito tells Ryoji that Dakugeto holds a very high standard and that most students don't "live up to it", he also informs Ryoji that he will his homeroom teacher for the rest of the semester. Akihito asks Ryoji if he has any other questions before asking Ryoji to stay behind for a few moment so an upperclassmen could lead him to class as he has a meeting with the principal. After getting impatient with the upperclassmen for being late Ryoji decides to explore the academy so he will be able to know where he will spend the rest of the semester. He become curious and asks himself why is the academy so big if the school doesn't have enough students to fill it. After wandering a bit longer, Ryoji stumbles upon an open locker. Ryoji decides to loot the locker in hopes of finding something interest when a voice call out to Ryoji from behind. Ryoji notices that the angry girl upset at him is covered in bandages. She yells at Ryoji to leave the locker alone as the boy who owned it is "no longer around." Ryoji tells the angry girl that he should've cleaned out his locker before he left. This causes the girl to get angrier and she asks Ryoji to get to class. Ryoji tells the girl that class is dull and that he has found a new chill spot and is staying there. Ryoji says that if no one else is going to claim the locker he will take and processes to back to looting. The girl then grabs Ryoji and takes him down pressing Ryoji's face to the floor asking Ryoji to apologize. Akihito calls out to Saki Kobashi asking her what she is doing. Saki proceeds to let go of Ryoji and attempt to explain herself but Akihito has none of it. Akihito expresses his disappoint in Saki for getting into a fight with a new student but can't say the same for Ryoji lecturing him about not being able to sit still for a few minutes. Akihito grabs both Ryoji and Saki by the arms and drags them to class. As Akihito walks in with both Ryoji and Saki, the rest of the class begins to gossip about Saki being in trouble and wonder if the new kid is her boyfriend. Akihito quiets the class and asks Ryoji to introduce himself. After Ryoji introduces himself to the class he takes an empty seat in the back row between two blonde students. The blonde hair boy introduces himself as Kosuke Tatsumi, while the blonde hair girl introduces herself as Rini Tozawa. They inform Ryoji that the class is ordered by academic prowness, so the teachers pets sit in the front while lazy kids like them sit in the back. After the bell rings Akihito asks Ryoji to stay behind to Saki can lead him to his room. Saki protest but Akihito doesn't care and threats them if they don't get along. Once Saki show Ryoji his room, Saki informs Ryoji that his bunkmate this semester will be Ken Tajiri. Saki also informs Ryoji that the sun is setting and that he can leave his bags there and prepare for later. Ryoji asks what's happening later, but Saki dismisses it as a joke. Confused Ryoji continues to ask what happening. Saki realizes that Ryoji isn't joking and begins to panic. Saki informs Ryoji that come nightfall a portal will open to a hell called the DarkWorld where they will have to fight monsters. She insists that Ryoji follows her and drags him along. Ryoji jokes around that if she wanted to go out with him she should've asked. Saki calls him an idiot for not understanding the situation he is in. They eventually run into the head of the class Daisuke. Saki tells Daisuke that Ryoji doesn't know anything about the DarkWorld and ask Daisuke to keep an eye on him while she gets equipped. Ryoji questions why an "egghead" like Daisuke have to do with anything. Daisuke tells Ryoji that Class Ranking is only judged by intelligence and behavior but combat prowess as well. Ryoji is confused and is shocked when he notices the sword Daisuke is carrying. Daisuke attempts to explain to Ryoji that on certain nights that the school is transported to another dimension that is filled with monsters attempting to crossover into their world and that it's up to them to fend them off. Ryoji is convince that the rest of the students are playing a prank on him and brushes it off. Daisuke tells Ryoji that he isn't lying and asks him why there are so few students to begin with. The ground begins to crumble beneath their feet and they start falling through the darkness. Ryoji regains consciousness and is shocked to find himself in a hellish landscape. Daisuke informs Ryoji that they are currently in the DarkWorld. Ryoji is unable to move, frightened that he is going to die. Daisuke reassures Ryoji they he and Saki will keep him safe since they are the top of their class. Saki then call out from behind telling them that they have been seperated from the rest of the class and if they want to survive the night they will have to meet up with the rest of the class. The three of them begin to travel through the landscape until they sudden stop at an open plane. Saki comments that there are a ton of Seekers in front of them. Ryoji is confused as he unable to see anything. Daisuke alarms the group that one of the Seekers is heading towards them. While Saki grabs Ryoji and starts retreating, Daisuke readies his sword attempting to buy them time to escape. Unfortunately Saki and Ryoji are sent flying after they are hit with a great force. Once Ryoji looks up he is finally able to see what they are running from. An enormous black creature stares directly at Ryoji with Daisuke in his hand crushing him. A distraught Saki charges towards to create but is soon trap under its hand. Ryoji attempts to free Saki by rush the creature with Daisuke's sword but Ryoji effort comes in vain as Seeker easily grabs Ryoji. Saki soon comes into the rescue by stabbing the Seeker in the face again and again until it dies. Saki tells Ryoji that they must move on and not waste anymore time. Saki is curious as to why Ryoji didn't gain his affinity, but Ryoji doesn't know himself either. They eventually meet up with the rest of the class and inform them of Daisuke death. The school nurse Tekina ambushes them with a barrage of question but Akihito cuts her off being impressed that Ryoji was able to survive a fight with a Seeker his first night. Ryoji tells Akihito that he wasn't even able to scratch the monster. Another staff remember by the name of Kinji remarks that Ryoji is useless while Tekina insists the Ryoji is an important subject. Akihito tells Tekina that it can wait until the Guardian is killed. Akihito informs Ryoji that the night cannot end until the Guardian has been defeated which should be soon since Class 3 has already located the monster. Moments after they are transported back to the Overworld and Ryoji empties his stomach all over Saki's belongings. Tekina tells Ryoji that he must stay so that she will be able to research him. Ryoji responses by saying it doesn't matter if he stays if he is dead. Tekina tells Ryoji not to worry because his classmates will protect him as long as he isn't a jerk to them. Link to thread: ☀http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/qstarchive/42150/ Appearances * Akihito Naito (Debut) * Daisuke Hayate (Debut) * Ken Tajiri (Mentioned) * Kinji Sawada (Debut) * Kosuke Tatsumi (Debut) * Rini Tozawa (Debut) * Saki Kobashi (Debut) * Tekina (Debut) Category:Season 1